My Chocolate
by Gaby Black
Summary: Oneshot, slash. Sirius teases Remus about his addiction to chocolate. Remus reveals another addiction of his own. 'Sirius's eyes are like a dark cloudy sky, as if made of rain and thunder. I fancy that's why I feel eletrocuted whenever he looks at me.'


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sirius, Remus, James and Peter. JK Rowling does.

**Warnings:** Slash. Remus. Sirius. Chocolate. Yummy. Ye be warned.

Thanks to **Lexie H** for betareading this!

This story is dedicated to **rekahneko** because a passage of her story, "Subtlety, Thy Name is Sirius Black", inspired me to write this.

* * *

**My Chocolate**

It is a cold, wintry Sunday afternoon, and we are all in the dormitory. James and Sirius are sitting on James's bed, playing chess, Peter is watching them, and I am watching Sirius.

He is concentrated on the game, or, at least, as concentrated as Sirius can be. He tends to get more than occasionally distracted by anything. I find myself staring at him as he bites his bottom lip in annoyance. James is obviously beating him. Sirius's soulful grey eyes are scanning his pawns, and a strand of dark hair falls over them. As always, he is looking devilishly handsome. Sirius is the most beautiful person I have ever met, and the only one I've ever fallen in love with. I've never even felt half as attracted to any other boy, or to a girl. I guess it's because Sirius is The One. And if I sound like a hopeless romantic, that's because, even though I turn into a beast once a month, I _am_ a hopeless romantic.

Suddenly, he looks up and catches my eye. I want to look away, but he flashes me a pleased smile. I am relieved that he does not seem to find the fact that I'm staring at him disturbing. I don't want to get my hopes up, but this is certainly good.

"Checkmated!" James cries in delight.

Sirius pouts. He hates losing, but he's nothing compared to James. When James loses, he launches into full I-hate-everyone mode for at least an hour. Sirius only looks adorably angry.

Peter congratulates James, who is trying, and failing, not to look too smug.

"Did you see that, Moony?" James asks, turning to me and smiling broadly.

I smile gently from James to Sirius and nod. Sirius shakes his head and beams at me.

"It's Moony's fault if I lost, he kept staring at me," Sirius states cheekily.

His smile is unnerving. How can I not blush?

"Surely you're used to people staring at you, Padfoot," Peter frowns.

Sirius shrugs mysteriously.

"Quidditch practice!" James suddenly says, standing up.

"Great," Sirius says.

They grab their brooms and their Quidditch robes and, as they make their way out of the dormitory, Sirius smiles at me, only at me.

As soon as Sirius and James are gone, I get out my Transfiguration books to start on my essay. Peter clears his throat.

"Um, Remus?"

I look up from my textbook.

"There's something I've got to tell you about Sirius."

Peter takes a deep breath and smiles slightly.

"He came to me yesterday and asked me if being in love with one guy meant he was gay. I pestered him into telling me who it was, and when I mentioned your name he admitted it was you."

My heart stops beating.

"You mean - you mean he might be in love with me?"

Peter nods.

"Of course, I didn't tell him anything else... just that maybe he should talk to you."

Peter has known that I love Sirius for quite a long while now. He's a lighter sleeper than Sirius and James, and one night he heard me talking in my dreams about Sirius. When he asked me about it on the next morning, I couldn't lie to him. He took it quite well, and it was really nice to have someone to share the secret.

"Thanks, Pete."

I think about it for a moment, feeling butterflies in my stomach already.

"Now that I think about it, he's been acting rather strange for weeks," I say.

"Yeah, I've noticed it, too."

Peter starts working on the essay. It takes me about ten minutes to be able to concentrate enough to start on it myself. After a while, my studious mind takes the better of my feelings, and I begin writing the essay. Then, before I know it, over an hour has passed, and James and Sirius come bouncing in the dormitory.

"Hello, studious boys!" James says cheerfully.

"Well I'm off to the shower," Sirius announces.

As soon as the bathroom's door closes after Sirius, Peter smiles at me discreetly and turns to James.

"I saw on the Map that Evans was in the library," Peter says. "With a group of Hufflepuff boys."

"Hufflepuff boys?" James asks, eyes widening in horror. "Let's go!"

I smile as my two friends leave the dormitories hurriedly. I lean against my pillow, thinking about what I'm going to say to Sirius. I listen as water begins pouring from the bathroom, trying not to think that Sirius is standing there naked. This is not exactly helping not to make me nervous. To try and relax, I take a few chocolate frogs from under my bed and start eating, all the while remembering the words I've had prepared forever to tell Sirius about my feelings. But as he steps out of the bathroom, buttoning his black shirt, I unfortunately forget everything.

He smiles slightly as he sees me, and I take a deep breath. He puts on a jumper and I find myself hating jumpers. I could gladly keep Sirius warm. When he wears jumpers you can't see his Quidditch toned arms and chest, and that's such a shame. Sirius comes and sits down on the edge of my bed, looking a bit nervous.

"You're such a desperate chocolate addict," he says teasingly. "I bet you'd sell your soul for Honeydukes chocolate, wouldn't you?"

"Probably," I answer with a devilish grin, licking my lips quite obviously.

He smiles back at me briefly, but then his grin fades away and I feel that he is now downright uncomfortable.

"But I've got other addictions," I murmur airily.

I look right into Sirius's eyes, to make him understand he is one of the addictions in question, and definitely the strongest one. I simper slightly at the implication of my words, and I could swear Sirius is blushing. Making Sirius blush makes one feel very powerful.

"Remember that promise we made in second year, after we found out about your being a werewolf?" he asks haltingly.

In our second year, on a cold wintry Sunday like today, we made a rather childish promise to be friends forever. James had said solemnly: "Friends till the very end", and Peter, Sirius and I had repeated his words just as gravely.

I nod, still staring into his eyes. Sirius's eyes are like a dark, cloudy sky, as if they were made of rain and thunder. I fancy that's why I feel eletrocuted whenever he looks at me.

"Well... is it okay if I want us to be more than friends?" he says quickly. "Is it breaking the promise?"

I smile broadly and shake my head.

"We'd still be friends. Why do you ask that?"

Sirius looks away.

"Because it is quite – very - possible that I might be in love with you," he utters very quietly.

"And it's possible that I might share your feelings."

He turns to me abruptly.

"Really?"

"Really," I smile happily.

He edges closer to me and leans forward to kiss me. I run my hand through his soft hair, having always wanted to do that. His lips feel even more wonderful than I thought they would, and that's saying something. I don't know for how long we kiss, but I pull back only when I'm out of breath. He stares at me, bewildered.

"Wow, Moony, I never knew you were such a good kisser."

I raise my eyebrows. "Well_ I_ never doubted that _you_ were."

"I didn't mean it that way," he says, poking my arm playfully.

We smile at each other. But just as I'm thinking of kissing him again, Peter and James return.

"Lily went to a prefect meeting," James announces, looking disgruntled.

James sits on his bed dejectedly and starts chatting with Peter. Neither Sirius or I are really listening. I am barely able to think anyway.

"Sirius?" I whisper.

Sirius turns to me and I smile.

"You're my chocolate."

After glancing at James and Peter to make sure they aren't looking at us, Sirius leans forward so that our faces are almost touching.

Sirius smirks, his eyes twinkling and his lips irresistibly appealing. "Then eat me."

* * *

**¤ author's note ¤** Please don't forget to leave a review, and I'd really appreciate it if you participated to the poll on my profile page so that I can know which of my stories you like best! 


End file.
